Purrfectly Together
by WantJasperspeen
Summary: Alice lied to Jasper, but he doesn't find out to what extent until he meets his true mate. Isabella Whitlock is the new student at Forks High School and she brings along some surprises for the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's Bella

BPOV

A/N Blanket disclaimer. I do not own Twilight and I am just exploring different possibilities for Stephanie Meyer's characters. NO money was made on this story.

Chapter 1

BPOV

Bella woke up like she did every morning, but what was a normal morning for her would have freaked out anyone else. For you see every morning she woke up to the sight of two red eyes in her face. It wouldn't be so bad but her Dad had a problem with personal boundaries and being a vampire with no need to sleep, it killed him to wait for her to wake up. His impatience was therefore the reason she had to wake to two red eyes in her face every morning. Her Mother's wrath was the reason that she was actually allowed to wake up on her own, and wasn't woken at some god-awful time in the morning. Thus she was not fazed by the sight in front of her, but was annoyed non-the-less.

"Mom, Dad is staring at me again!" she called out softly knowing her vampire mother would hear her no matter what volume she used.

"Damnit! Peter Whitlock you leave her alone, today is her first day of school and she doesn't need you to put her in a bad mood before she even gets there!"

Ha! I thought. Serves him right, now Mom is going to bitch him out all morning. Glad I don't have to be here for that. Shit, today is my first day of school? Wow did my stomach just drop to my toes or what? The nerves are really kicking in and I haven't even gotten out of bed. I think I am gonna be sick?

Dad jumped off the bed and took off for parts unknown at vampire speed, so I was all alone while I dressed for school. It wasn't as if I was one of those girls that primp and curl etc… I just put on my best jeans and a tshirt. No one would see the tshirt anyways as with the weather here in Forks, I fully intended to wear my thick hoodie all day. I slipped on my chucks to complement my hoodie (both black) and I was almost ready to go. It took forever, to get all the knots out of my long brown hair but since I hated it in my face, I pulled it up on my head into a bun and secured it with a rubber band to keep it out of the way. Now breakfast and I would be ready to go to school.

When I entered the kitchen Mom had a smorgasbord set out for breakfast. She went way overboard for one person, and I knew that it was because she was nervous and excited for me. This was all as new for her as it was for me. Mom and Dad had been home schooling me for the last 12 years. At first it was out of necessity, a kindergartner is not great at keeping secrets and telling your teacher that your parents are vampires is not a good idea if you want to remain under the radar. Then as I got older, Dad got super overprotective and the idea of me in a school with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys was too much for him. So even though I was capable of keeping the secret by then, he was incapable of letting me go. I basically figured that I would never go to school like a regular kid.

Then last month something changed. Dad sat Mom and I down, and told us that we were moving to a little town in Washington called Forks where vampires can go out during the day most of the time due to the weather. Mom and I looked at each other waiting for the bomb to drop or "the catch"? Dad then said that he had purchased us a house there and that he had already enrolled me in High School there as a senior. I know my jaw dropped and I couldn't even look at Mom for her reaction. I was going to go to High School? Dad's gift must have been working overtime cause he answered my thought.

"Yes, baby girl you are going to High School. You are old enough that you know the importance of keeping the secret and you are able to take care of yourself for the most part if some hormonal teen gets out of line. I don't know why but my spidey sense is telling me that we have to move there and that you have to attend High School. I tried to fight it. It has been telling me this since the beginning of the school year, but I tried to ignore it but it is just too damn annoying and won't give me anymore information until we do it. Last time it hit me this strong and this enigmatically was when it told me to move to California and get a job. We all know how that turned out? So yeah, we're moving to Forks and you get to go to High School like a normal kid."

Mom and I were both so shocked that it took a while for us to even start to think of questions or have any comments on the whole situation. Eventually though we talked it all out and decided that Dad's Spidey sense had never steered us wrong before and that we were gonna follow the yellow brick road to Forks, to see where it takes us.

That was a little over a month ago, and we moved into the house in Forks last week with no problem. As the days had passed and it had gotten closer and closer to my first day of school, I don't know who was more nervous about me, Mom, or Dad? I hadn't been away from either one of them longer than a couple of hours since I was 4 months old. The only time that one of them was not with me was when they occasionally went hunting together and that was usually while I slept in the "safe room".

I looked at the feast that Mom had prepared for breakfast and I wanted to cry. I know that I should have been laughing but seeing all that food made me realize how much my Mom loves me and how hard this was gonna be on her. The smell of human food is revolting to vampires, yet she had spent hours preparing all this just so she could send me off to school with a good breakfast.

"I didn't know what you would want to eat this morning so I made a little bit of everything?" she said.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was too nervous to eat so I decided to make a plate and just try to eat some of it.

"I know I made too much but I figure I can freeze the excess and then you just have to microwave it for breakfast later in the week?"

"Everything looks great Mom, thanks. I love you too."

She smiled at me and the ruby of her eyes glowed with unshed venom tears, and Dad wrapped an arm around her slender waist to hold her to him. I looked at my parents and thought to myself that I was a lucky kid to have them. Some people may think I am crazy to feel lucky that two vampires adopted me, but I know better. They love me and put me first always. Shit they haven't even been on a weekend getaway since they adopted me almost 16 years ago. That is a long time to go without any couple only time, but they swear that they have eternity to have couple time but they only get these 18 years to be real parents. At least that is the plan, they are gonna turn me when I am 18, so only 2 more years to go.

After choking down some food so my Mom doesn't get disappointed and listening to all my Dad's safety lectures, again; I was actually starting to look forward to going to school. I mean how many times does he have to tell me not to drink anything if it is not opened by me and kept with me at all times. Or how many times do I have to promise not give my phone number out, that I will come straight home after school, I will call him immediately if I see a vampire, that I won't correct the teachers when they have the wrong information (that one is because with parents who were there when the history was being made, their version of history is often different than the ones in the books) and most of all… I promise not to get into fights.

That one is a doozy! And all Dad's fault, it is not my fault and that is for sure! When you are taught fighting techniques, martial arts, and strategy from the time that you are a baby… well some of it going to have consequences. It just so happens, that Dad wanted to make sure that I could protect myself from the time I was a toddler and so he started me out with taking me to Karate and Tai Kwon Do classes. Mom let him because he claimed that he had to socialize me with humans or I wouldn't know how to act with humans and they were good for that as the parents were expected to monitor the classes. However, when your 4 year old lands a round house kick on a bully at the playground with his parent watching; then you end up with a very pissed off Char and a scared Peter. Lets just say that Mom added some other classes to the mix, and made Dad give me a monthly lecture on when violence is necessary and when force should not be used.

Finally the lecture was over and Mom and Dad walked me out to my new car. Dad wanted to get me something like a tank (overprotective ass) and Mom wanted to get me something cute. I ended up with Nissan Xterra. I liked it and that was all that counted, at least it didn't scream rich bitch. I thought my car said that I was sporty and practical. Mom always rolls her eyes when I say that, but I can't help it if I am not very girly and not into cute.

I faced who I was a long time ago and I have learned to be fine with it. When you grow up with two beautiful immortals for parents, and then puberty hits with a vengeance…well I am just lucky to have any self esteem left. I know that I am not a troll but I am certainly nowhere near the beautiful range. I may be considered decent but definitely not pretty. I mean, hello, I am 16 years old, 5 foot 2 inches tall with 40 DD bust and wear a size 14. Basically I am short and fat. The good news is that I have pretty long hair, though it is a boring dark brown color and my skin is clear, though white as can be. Shit, sometimes I think that I am whiter than Mom and Dad. I think my best feature would have to be my big brown eyes, again brown is boring, but at least I have really long eyelashes and nicely shaped eyebrows to frame my eyes. I could do without the freckles though.

I shook off my self reflections and realized that I better get a move on if I am going to make it to school on time. Thank god that we had done a little midnight reconnoitering of the school. The three of us broke into the school at 1 am and located where all the classrooms are and got a general feel for the layout so I wouldn't be too lost today. I hopped into my Xterra and waved to Mom and Dad as I put my seatbelt on and backed out of the driveway. One of my favorite songs was playing on the radio as I drove to school, Sugarland's Baby Girl and I know my Dad could hear me singing along with the song cause I caught him laughing as he ran alongside the car.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

Please send money

I'm so broke

that it ain't funny"

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist following me to school. Have I mentioned how overprotective he is? Well, I made it to school just fine and parked my Xterra in the lot. The lot was only half full and everyone was busy with their friends, so no one had noticed me yet. I thought about putting my hood up and walking with my head down so I wouldn't be noticed, but dismissed the idea. The whole point of me going to school was so that I would get some human interaction.

I jumped out of the Xterra and slammed the door behind me. All eyes were suddenly on me and just as suddenly I had changed my mind. Now I think I want to go back home, I can always go to college? I don't have to be with humans right now, do I? Damn, where did my courage go? But I knew where it went, it was at home with my parents. Then my cell phone rang "Cowboy Cassanova" and I checked the text from my Dad "get your ass to class, they won't bite but I will". Ouch! I took a deep breath and walked to the office door without looking left or right. I kept my eyes pinned on that door so I wouldn't have to look at any of the students and see how they were taking my presence.

I made it to the door without any mishaps and walked into the office. It reminded me of a doctor's waiting room with informational posters all over the walls. I walked up to the receptionist and her nameplate said "Mrs Cope" and waited for her to get off the phone. She ended her call and asked how she could help me?

"Hello, I am Isabella Whitlock and today is my first day. I was told to pick up my school ID card and class schedule here?"

"Yes, I have them right here. Your paperwork shows that you are a senior. Now here is a map of the school and you need to have each of your teachers sign this form and return it to the office at the end of the day. Any questions?"

I had plenty of questions, but I didn't want to seem like I had never done this before or seem stupid to her so I just told her "No thank you" and walked out of the office.

I looked at my schedule and my first class was Homeroom/English with Mr Macon. What the heck is Homeroom? This wasn't in any of the High School movies that Dad and I watched to prepare for school. Shit I was already a fish out of water. I walked towards my first class and hoped that whatever Homeroom was, would be made apparent when it started.

When I got to the classroom, the teacher was already taking roll and I walked up to his desk and handed him the slip after he finished. He smiled at me and said "Isabella you can take the seat over by Angela, she will hold her hand up so you know who she is. I will bring you a book after the morning announcements and I have signed your slip. Welcome to Forks."

I didn't want to seem like a twit but I had to correct him so I softly said "Um Sir, I use Bella, thank you Sir." and then walked over to sit by the tall brunette with glasses that had her hand raised.

He seemed kind of surprised by my correction but smiled at me curiously and said "OK class settle down, we have a new student Bella Whitlock and after announcements we will begin working on our speeches for your midterm grade."

Then a loudspeaker over the clock came to life and a student began talking. They said the Pledge of Allegiance (what is that? Something to do with being an American and everyone else stood up and said the words but me. Dad had some research to do about this shit!). Then she talked about dates for dances and ticket sales, raffles, and test dates for SATs. It was just a bunch of random information. Then they wished us a good day and ended. I looked around at everyone else and since they all seemed to be relaxed, I figured it was normal.

After that Mr Macon explained our new assignment. We needed to write and give a speech about a topic that we would pull from his hat. We had three weeks to complete the assignment and we would be working on it in class for the next couple weeks. He came around with a hat and everyone stuck their hand in and pulled out a slip of paper with the topic listed on it. The slip that I pulled out said "If I could pick a side in the Civil War, it would be which and why?" Great, at least Dad can help me with the research, but if I know Dad I better pick the Confederacy or not go home.

The rest of the morning went pretty much like the beginning, with each of the teachers introducing me to the class and then getting the rest of the class started on the current assignment before setting me up with books and an overview of the what they have already covered this year. I was pretty much way ahead in every subject so I was feeling pretty comfortable but it was becoming more and more clear that I was a social retard. It was the little things that I just didn't get, little jokes people would tell that I wouldn't understand the context, and references to pop culture that went over my head. My natural shyness was at least working for me, people just thought that I was too shy to respond when I would hide my face in embarassment over not knowing what they were talking about.

I was walking out of my AP French 4 class when the brunette from English walked up to me, I think her name was Angela.

She said "Hey Bella, would you like to come eat lunch with me and my friends today?"

I blushed a bright red like usual and nodded my head. I followed her to the cafeteria and we got into line. I grabbed a small salad with Italian dressing, an apple and some lemonade. Mom would be happy that I was picking healthy foods. I walked behind Angela and followed her to a table that had a mixture of boys and girls. We sat down and she introduced me to Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley. Jessica and Eric seemed nice. Mike was creepy, he kept looking at me and licking his lips. Lauren was scary with her bleach blonde hair, plastic face, tons of makeup and fake nails. I glanced at her and she gave me a mean glare. I didn't know what I had done to her but I was sure that she hated me for some reason.

Then everyone in the cafeteria's attention was caught by some students entering the room. I followed everyone else's gaze and I saw a group of vampires enter the room. I looked at the other students and they were all gazing at the 3 vampires enviously. I leaned over to Jessica and whispered knowing that they would be able to hear it anyways, "Who are they?"

She got all excited to be the one to give me the gossip"You don't know? Those are a couple of the Cullen kids, two of them aren't here yet. The beautiful blonde is Rosalie Hale and she is dating the buff brunette Emmett Cullen. Her twin brother Jasper Hale is dating Alice Cullen; they are both here today, but are probably out in the parking lot making out or something. The guy with the weird bronze hair is Edward Cullen, he is the only single one. They are all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. Isn't that sick? I mean they are all living in the same house and dating each other?"

She wanted me to respond like I was grossed out but I didn't think that they were really siblings as they were vampires, so I really didn't find a problem with their cover story.

Angela was the one who responded to her "Jessica they aren't related to each other, they are adopted."

I ducked my head and looked at the Cullens out of the corner of my eyes. Dad was gonna flip when he knew there were vampires here in Forks and in my school. What was with their weird eye color too? I couldn't figure out why all of them had gold eyes. I mean if they are going to wear contacts to cover the red eyes, then shouldn't they choose a color that at least looks natural?

After lunch Angela walked with me to our next class. We both had Physics next. My last class of the day was Gym and one of the Cullens was in my class. Emmett Cullen was sitting on the bleachers with the other boys in the class, as I walked up to Coach Clapp. I gave the Coach the form to sign and he told me that I would need to dress out for PE everyday. The sweatpants and tshirt with the school logo can be purchased tomorrow and costs $20. I will also need a lock for my PE locker, I can bring one from home or purchase one here for $3. Emmett Cullen saw me looking at him and winked at me. I blushed bright red and he laughed at me. I couldn't help it, I was entranced by the gold eye color. I took a seat on the bleachers, as far away from Emmett Cullen as could be and watched as the students were put into teams to play basketball.

Finally Gym was over and I was done for the day. I walked out to the parking lot and out to my Xterra. That Mike guy was chasing me to my car, so I stopped and turned around to find out what he wanted. I leaned my back against the driver's side door and waited for him to catch up to me.

He ran up to me and I looked down at his shoes cause I couldn't look him in the eye. He was breathing fast and I just wished that he would spit it out so that I could leave.

"Hey, Bella. How was your first day at our High School? "

"Good?" I was hoping that was all but he wasn't leaving so I waited for him to say what he had to say.

"Great, so I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me Friday night?"

Oh shit! He wants me to go on a date with him. This guy is creepy and there is no way that my Dad would ever let me be alone with a guy like him in the dark. What do I say? Shit. Now I was panicking and then I realized that Dad's advice about lying is gonna come in handy. When in doubt tell the truth, just part of it.

"Uh Matt, is it?"

"Mike"

"Oh sorry, Mike but my Dad is really picky about who I date and he would have to approve of you before hand and my Dad is really scary and doesn't like anyone. I'm sorry but I am going to have to say no. Thank you though."

I didn't wait around to see the expression on his face but spun around and jumped into my Xterra. I started it up and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Cullens walking to their red BMW and a silver Volvo. The other two vampires were with them now, a small girl with black spiky hair that must be Alice and then a tall built man with honey blond curls. My eyes were drawn to the man, he must be Jasper Hale. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I couldn't move, I was so entranced, and then he looked up at me and our eyes met. I couldn't breath. It was like we were the only two people on the earth and I couldn't believe how drawn that I was to this man/vampire. Then the Alice vampire grabbed him hard and tried to pull him away.

I turned off my Xterra and jumped out. I don't know what I was going to do but I needed to talk to him and stop her from taking him away from me. Then she turned to me, the little Pixie vampire and she took on a blank expression and a look of anger passed over her face. Then too fast for me to keep up with a blur came at me and another one crossed in front of me as yet another vampire was suddenly in front of me and crouched protectively in front of my was my blond savior. He was growling at the Pixie vampire and she was being held back by the bronze haired one.

"Oh shit, she was going to eat me, wasn't she?" I said.

"No, she was going to kill you." the bronze haired vampire said. I think his name is Edward. "We need to get out of here, we are drawing too much attention. No one saw what happened but they are watching us now. Jasper, we need to leave, we can discuss this at the house."

Jasper growled "I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Fine bring her to the house, Emmett call Carlisle and tell him what happened and to meet us at the house." Edward stated exasperated as he held a struggling Alice. "She knows about us, so we need to talk to her anyways."

Knowing they were all talking about me and waiting for me to say something, I said as softly as possible "Of course I know what you are, my parents are like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

All the Cullens were staring at me now.

I ducked my head and blushed furiously, "Um my Dad will freak if I am not home right away, so if we are going to your house, then I need to call my Dad so I can have them come meet us there. He is not gonna like me going home with strange vampires."

"Jasper, you drive her car to our house and Emmett hold onto Al ice and help me take her home. Go ahead and call your parents and have them meet us at our house. Jasper they can follow our scent trail to our house." the beautiful blonde, Rosalie said.

"Edward are you sure no one suspects anything or saw something." Emmett asked as he took hold of Alice from Edward's grasp.

"Everyone is wondering what the hell is going on but they were all too self involved to catch the actual incident, but they are trying to figure out what is going on now. Why all the Cullens are talking to the new girl." Edward was looking stressed and his eyes were black with either rage or hunger, I couldn't tell. "We need to get out of here now, before we really cause a scene."

With that said, everyone unfroze and moved to their respective vehicles. Emmett had to drag a struggling Alice with him to Rosalie's red BMW. Jasper took my keys from my hands and then walked me around to the passenger side, he opened my door and lifted me into the seat. He fastened my seatbelt and then handed me my cell phone from where it was sitting in the middle console before walking around to get into the driver's side door. I seemed to be in some sort of fog, because I just went along with it all without adding my two cents. As Jasper started my Xterra and pulled out of the parking lot, I realized that I was supposed to be calling Mom and Dad and that is why I was given the phone. Shit!

I hit my speed dial for Dad, figuring his Yoda/Spidey Sense would be giving him some of the info, and therefore I would have to explain less to him.

"Daddy?"

"Princess?" he replied skeptically.

"Um, I kinda have a problem. Don't get mad? There were some vampires playing as kids at my school and somehow- and I am not really sure how it came about so don't ask me to explain- but somehow, I revealed that I know what they are. One of them wanted to eat or kill me; I'm kinda unclear on which that one is either. So they asked me to go with them to their house so that we could talk and I am on my way there as we speak. They want you and Mom to follow my scent to their house too, so we can all talk or something."

"Deep shit! You know that you are in deep shit young lady. Mom and I are on our way already, I knew that there was some trouble at the school and we are already on your trail. I will see you there."

"Yeah Dad, I understand." We hung up. Wow, I expected him to be a lot more pissed than that. That was relatively calm for him. Have I mentioned how overprotective he is of me? Yeah, so I expected yelling at the top of his lungs and threats of never leaving the house again, kinda things.

It wasn't long until we came to the end of the winding dirt road that seemed to be the driveway for their mansion. It was a beautiful white Victorian and surrounded by lush gardens. I couldn't wait to see inside. Woah! Hold my horses, I better wait for Mom and Dad or the "Wrath of Khan" will seem tame compared to my Dad.

Jasper hopped out of the car at vampire speed and was opening my door before I took a deep breath. He had my seatbelt undone and me in his arms bridal style. I was wondering why he was carrying me and not letting me walk by myself? He was also growling every time someone came close to us? Yet I couldn't help staring at his perfect features from under my lashes. He had to most kissable mouth, his lips looked so plump and they formed a perfect cupid's bow. They were a luscious shade of cherry red and I just wanted to nibble on them.

I realized that he was staring at me now, and purring deep in his chest. That of course, set off my blush and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. My blushing seemed to make him purr harder.

Thankfully I was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of my parents. How many people can say their parents saved them from embarrassment, usually they are the cause of it. Oh, well. Mom and Dad came into the front of the Cullen house warily scanning for signs of danger. Then Dad's eyes took in the sight of me in Jasper's arms. I thought for sure he was going to blow a gasket, and start screaming for him to give me his daughter, but like usual I was wrong.

Dad shocked the shit out of me and went into a submissive pose in front of Jasper with his neck exposed. Mom caught sight of Dad's position and copied it. Now I was really in the Twilight zone. Do Do Do Doo, Do do do dooo, doooo! Jasper seemed to consider them for a few seconds and then he nodded . Mom and Dad stood up but neither of them would look at me or Jasper.

Dad softly spoke "Hello Major, it has been a long time."

Ok I thought I was shocked before but now I was speechless. Major? Major? Major Jasper Whitlock? Mom and Dad's sire and the God of War*? I had grown up hearing stories about the Major from the time that I was a tiny toddler on my Daddy's knee and now here I was being held in his arms. Now I understand why the submissive poses but I am completely floored as to why I would still be in the Major's arms?

I guess the Cullens were ready to get this show on the road too, as Emmett came out and asked for us all to come inside. Mom and Dad followed Emmett through the doors and the Major carried me. I was temporarily blinded by the change in lighting from the outdoors to the indoors and while my eyes were adjusting we walked into a great room/living room. The Major sat down in one of the wingback chairs with me on his lap and Mom and Dad positioned themselves standing to either side of us. There was a blonde man with a Doctor's coat on sitting on a sofa, next to a beautiful lady with long caramel hair. They looked like mates and were older than the other vampires in the room. Rosalie and Emmett were seated together on the other sofa. Edward was standing as far away from us in the room as he could be, and everyonce in a while he would look at me with his black eyes. Dad and the Major would both growl when he did that. Then there was Alice, she was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, growling and mumbling to herself.

The blonde in the lab coat, cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well since we are all here. We should introduce ourselves and then we can get to the reason for this visit. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife and mate Esme. I am the head of our family, my son Edward is a mind reader, Emmett and his wife and mate Rosalie, Alice can see the future and it seems like you already know Jasper. Welcome to our home."

Dad took it upon himself to reply "Thank you Carlisle. I am Peter Whitlock and this is my wife and mate Charlotte. And Jasper is holding our daughter Isabella. Yes, we are well acquainted with Jasper as he is our sire, and family. Thus we carry his name, since I have no memory of my human last name."

I could feel pride radiating off of the Major but it was a strange feeling, I mean technically I know that the Major is an Empath, but it is one thing to know but another to feel.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts "Your daughter, vampires can't have children and if Jasper is your sire there is no way you could have had her before you were changed?"

Mom took the lead on answering her question, and I could tell that Esme was dying of curiosity too. "That is true that we can't give birth to children, but Bella is adopted. A little over 16 years ago, Peter got a feeling. He has a gift, though he denies it." Dad shrugged as all eyes turned to him.

"He just knows things, doesn't know how or why, but he just knows what he knows. He can't control it or bring it on, it happens when it wants to happen, but he is never wrong. So this time when he got this strong feeling that we needed to move to California and set up house like a normal human couple, I went along. We bought a house and furnished it. Peter went out and got a job. Then one day he comes home and says that we need to go to this adoption agency and get approved to adopt. He didn't know why, he just knew that we needed to do it. So we did the paperwork and the home studies etc… and were approved. Then we waited. I wasn't sure that I wanted a child, I had accepted that as a vampire that it was something that I could never have. Peter just said to wait and see. One morning he called in sick to work, he's a vampire and doesn't get sick so I was suspicious. All he would say is "Today".

" It was shortly after noon when I received a call from the adoption agency "Mrs Whitlock, we have a 4 month old baby girl whose whole family was murdered. Would you be willing to take her?" I was hesitant, but Peter kept nodding his head so I said yes. When the social worker came to our home and placed her in my arms, it was like everything was suddenly right. I knew where I was supposed to be and what I was supposed to be doing. I knew that I was placed here on this earth for eternity, walking through the hell of the Southern Vampire Wars so that I would be here to love Peter and mother Bella. There was no other place that I would rather be and nothing that I would rather do. "

"I love you Mama" I said with tears in my eyes. I had heard it all before but I was so grateful that they were my parents.

The Major pulled me close and started to purr, it soothed me and made me feel protected and safe. Dad leaned over and kissed Mom chastely, but you could tell he was touched too.

For a moment it was like the four of us were the only ones in the room but then it must have become uncomfortable for the others, so Carlisle returned our attention to him by clearing his throat again.

"That must have been very hard for the both of you, to control your bloodlust with a helpless child depending on you 24/7?" He asked.

Dad answered this time "Not really, when you eat steak everyday, then if someone cooks you a nice juicy steak it is easier to say "no thank you". Whereas if you are on a diet of veggies and salad everyday and then someone puts a juicy steak in front of you, it could be nearly irresistible. You understand? Charlotte and I, may hunt humans, but we only hunt those who prey on others. We hunt the rapists, murderers, and child molesters. Child molesters are Char's favorite. There has never been a single incident where either of us has had trouble controlling our bloodlust in front of Bella, and there never will."

Edward scoffed. Dad shot daggers at him with his eyes and said "Unlike with your family. Already your daughter has tried to drain my daughter and your son is thinking about it right now."

The Major jumped up and put me behind him on the chair. He crouched down in front of me protectively and growled.

"Dude what is going on with Jasper? I mean I get that he thinks of you guys as family, but all he has done is growl at us since he saw her?" Emmett burst out.

Dad laughed at him "Just be sure that you keep your eyes and hands to yourself, the Major is having a real hard time controlling himself as it is, with the mating instinct being as strong as it is. You look at Bella wrong, or make a move towards and you may find yourself searching for your head."

Emmett's mouth plopped open and you could see the shock on his face "Mating instinct?"

"Don't mean to tell me that you haven't noticed that Bella is the Major's mate? I mean, I know being veggies dulls your instincts and all, but surely you can see it?" Mom replied.

Everyone was staring at the Major and I now. There were mixed reactions of shock and understanding, but Alice was looking at me with pure hatred on her face.

"No No NO! He is my mate, mine! And no stupid human is going to take him away from me." She screamed and went to lunge at me, but suddenly Emmett and Edward had a hold of her arms immobilizing her. She was snarling and venom was leaking out the sides of her mouth as she stared me down with hate filled black eyes.

To say I was scared shitless was an understatement, the Major was stuck between growling at her and purring at me. Finally Mom and Dad got between Alice and us, so the Major turned the full force of his attention on me. He hit me with a wave of calm and pulled me into his arms. He held me close to his chest so I could feel the vibration of his purr against the side of my face. The "Oh Shit"s going through my head slowed down and I tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths in and out, listening to his purr and inhaling his heavenly scent. He smelled like fresh baked bread, cinnamon, nutmeg and something that was all man. His scent smelled like home.

Dad broke the silence "Obviously Alice, he is not your mate and you damn well knew it. You have known it all along, you have also known that Bella was his mate this whole time."

"No she was supposed to be dead." she yelled. That made Mom growl and lunge for Alice, but Dad caught hold of Mom to stop her.

Carlisle spoke up then, "What are you talking about Alice?" he asked suspiciously.

Alice all of a sudden shut up and looked mutinous.

That is when Edward piped in "Alice you either tell them, or I will. I saw it all in your head before you attacked Bella. So either you tell them your dirty secret or I will and you won't like what I have to say?"

Alice gave him a look like "don't you dare" but he just stared her down.

Emmett got frustrated and said "Will someone please explain what is going on?"

They were all standing in the middle of the room and it must have just occurred to them all what it would look like to anyone looking in. So they broke it up and everyone went back to their original positions, except Emmett dragged Alice forcefully back to sit between Rosalie and him so he could keep a hold on her. It was obvious that she wasn't going to talk so we all looked to Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and said "When Alice saw Bella in the parking lot today, she didn't recognize her. Then she received a vision, in it Jasper and Bella were getting married and saying their vows. That is when Alice realized who Bella was and she then thought about everything that she had done. She kept thinking "No she's supposed to be dead" over and over again, and "why isn't she dead?" She remembered back to all she had done to get to this place and was lamenting that it was in vain. You see she lied to Jasper. They were never supposed to be together. They are not mates and they were not supposed to be married. She was meant to bring him to our family so he would be a vegetarian and get his bloodlust under control, because he needed to be in control when he met his human mate. However, Alice knew that he wouldn't meet her for over 60 years and since she wouldn't be meeting her mate for another 110 years, she decided she didn't want to spend all that time alone. Especially when she could have Jasper as her little pet until then. She felt it was easy as Jasper was so grateful to her for helping him out of the dark place he was in and being an empath, he was easily manipulated by others emotions. She slowly began chipping away at his self confidence, undermining his control on his bloodlust so that he thought that he needed her to be good. Then about 20 years ago she got a vision that Jasper's mate was going to be born soon. She searched until she found Bella's parents in California. Then she called on some favors she was owed by some nomads. She sent them to kill Bella and her parents. That is why she thought Bella was dead. When she realized that Bella must have survived the attack and was about to meet Jasper today. She decided her best plan would be to pretend that Bella was her Singer and that she got overwhelmed by bloodlust. She planned to drain her. Of course we would have to clean up the mess and move, but it would be her first "slip" so she was sure we would all forgive her. Jasper would never know that she had just killed his one true love. Jasper would remain with Alice until she met her true mate, then she would dump him and live happily ever after."

The emotions in the room must have been chaotic, but the rage coming from the Major was enough to bring them all to their knees in submission. I didn't know what to do, but I knew if I didn't do something and soon that the Major would be removing the Pixie Bitch's head. I was still in his lap but he was growling and his eyes were black as pitch. I reached up and grabbed his face, and turned it to look at me. He still had his eyes trained on the Pixie Bitch but he allowed me to move his face. The growls within him were getting louder. Knowing he could feel everything I felt, I decided to think about the way he made me feel when he was purring earlier. Safe and home. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw. I could feel a shiver go through him at the feel of my lips on him. I concentrated on getting him to shiver again so I leaned up to place another kiss upon his jaw line higher up, but this time I opened my mouth and licked his skin with my tongue. He tasted like honey and spices: delicious. I decided to see what reaction he was having to my actions, so I peeked up at him through my lashes. He was staring at me unblinkingly with his black eyes, but I didn't see anger in them. Instead I saw desire. I could feel my face become aflame with a bright blush.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

He bent his head and nuzzled into my neck too, breathing in my scent deeply. He began purring again. Though I was embarrassed and feeling out of my depth, I also felt incredibly comfortable right where I was. It was like we were the only two people in the world right now and I wanted to keep it like this forever.

The world intruded again.

This time in the form of my Dad. "Yeah well, Pixie Bitch, just so you know. Touch my kid and you won't last out the day. If the Major hasn't started a bonfire with your ass, then I will use all those clothes that are so dear to your heart to light the pyre that you will be consumed in. Understand? I should just end you right now for what you have already done, but something tells me that my daughter would like that privilege once the Major turns her. Besides it will be fun knowing that you are going to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder waiting for my daughter to end your existence."

Mom was the one to explain to the Cullens "You see, she may not have succeeded in killing Bella, but that was only because Bella had pneumonia as a baby and was hospitalized the night the nomads came to kill her. The nomads killed Bella's Mother, Father and older Sister that night. Thankfully Alice must not have realized that Bella had an older sister and since she probably told the nomads to kill the parents and the baby girl; the nomads reported that it was done. Alice must not have checked the future since she already knew that she took care of the Bella problem. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was thinking that we would let her get away with draining our daughter under the guise of uncontrolled bloodlust. Mistake number three was trying to get between the Major and his mate, not a good idea. You know the old three strikes rule, huh Pixie Bitch?" Mom was pissed. I'd never seen her so coldly furious before. This must have been what she was like in the Vampire Wars, thank god I'd never been on the receiving end of that fury.

"Wait a minute, let me get this right? " Emmett asked. I really did like him, he was just a little dense for a vampire but he seemed like a nice guy "So Alice had Bella's family killed thinking it would kill Bella. Then she lied to Jasper all these years, telling him that she is his mate. In the meantime, she was just using him for an occasional lay, a willing slave, and portable ego boost. But soon as she meets her real mate, she planned to dump him leaving him to be alone for the rest of eternity. When she realized Bella wasn't dead, she decided to kill her and blame it on uncontrollable bloodlust, possibly exposing us and bringing the Volturi down us in the process. Yet, no one is going to end her life today? I don't get it?" Now even Emmett looked like he was pissed.

It was Carlisle who answered. "Emmett, as it was Bella and Jasper that were harmed the most by Alice's actions, it is their right to decide what they want to do about it. As for us, I believe that I can speak for all the rest of us, Alice is no longer a part of our family. Even if they choose not to kill her, she will be leaving us permanently. " He looked sad and he had his arms around a heartbroken Esme.

I peeked up at the Major again, just to guage his mood. He looked contemplative but his eyes were still very dark. I tried to send him more peace and safety to soothe him as I laid my head on his very muscular and hard shoulder. The Major tried to get my attention then, by rubbing his face against mine. I responded with a "hmmmm?"

"Darlin?" It was the first time he had really spoke to me during all of this and I loved the sound of his voice. That deep velvet with a southern drawl was downright sexy, and my panties were instantly drenched. He must have been able to tell because he chuckled. That caused another gush. What was going on with me? Sure he was a sexy, perfectly handsome vampire, but really did I have to act like a Ho?

"Darlin, what do you want to do about Alice? Whatever you decide, I will stand beside you? If you want me to tear her to pieces and spread them all over the planet, I will do it. You want to build a pyre and roast her like a marshmallow, I'll find a stick. Whatever you say?" and I was caught up in his beautiful eyes as he stared into mine waiting for my answer.

"Major, I don't know what I want. Part of me hates her with everything that is in me. She has tried to take away everything that was ever mine. She took my parents, my sister, my mate, and then she tried to take my life. Yet, I have loving parents that would do anything for me, I'm hoping to have a sister in Rosalie, and brothers in Edward and Emmett, you are here with me, and she will now have no one. So is that enough? That I am happy and she has to suffer all the things that she wanted me to suffer? I don't know?" I stated in a whisper, knowing that they would all hear me anyways, but unwilling to have the spotlight on me due to my shyness.

He leaned down until our foreheads were touching. We both seemed to gain some strength from the contact. Then he straightened up and the persona of the Major came over him. "My mate has spoken, if either of us ever see you again, it will be your end Alice. If ever, we hear that you have caused harm to us or those we love, then we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and dance around your pyre. We are giving you a second chance at life, use it well or pay the consequences. My mate is much more compassionate than I, but if I have to deal with you again, it will be I that deals out your punishment and your death will not be quick or painless." With that, he stood up holding me in his arms bridal style.

"Carlisle, my mate will be more comfortable in her own home and I do not wish to deal with reminders, so I will be staying with her for the time being. Before she leaves, make sure she signs the divorce papers that are in the second drawer of my desk in my study. While Jasper didn't realize that she was not our mate at first, I did and have been prepared for this day. If you need me, you can reach me on my cell." Then he turned to my Mom and Dad, and waved them ahead of him.

We were outside momentarily and Jasper through my keys to my Dad after unlocking the rear passenger door. He climbed into the backseat with me on his lap, and Dad drove my Xterra with Mom riding shotgun. We were home in no time. I couldn't believe that it had only been 12 hours since I had left the house this morning, so much had happened in that time that it was hard to wrap my head around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

Another boring day at Forks High School. Shit. I should've gone hunting last night, now Eddie Boy and the Pixie are gonna be all over my ass because I am thirsty. I was sitting in History and tuning out the lecture when I felt it. Something is different today, there was a stirring in the cage that holds my beast, the "Major". That means I had better hunt soon, to help keep my strength up and the beast at bay. The bell rang and I walked out into the hallway where I was met with my diminutive wife.

"Jazzy just skip 4th period and lunch to hunt, and I will meet you in the forest at lunchtime." she ordered with a smile.

Why do I take orders from her? Why do I let her control me like this still? I nodded my head at the ball and chain and walked out the door and headed for the nearby woods. After an hour and two nice bucks, my thirst was slaked. Now if I could just find the will to return to the hell I just escaped, known as High School. Why do I put myself through this again?

Oh yeah, cause I love my wife and she enjoys playing human. Do I love my wife? I don't know. I used to love her, I think. I sat down on a fallen log to ponder my current situation. When I first met Alice, she gave me hope and that was something that I had not experienced in so many decades that I was greedy to keep the feeling alive. Then I was so grateful for her bringing me to my new family and my new life, the end of the constant depression, and the beginning of something different. She told me that we would be together, so we were. She told me that we would fall in love, so I assumed I was in love. She told me we would get married, so I asked her. She told me we were mates, I believed her. Now I know that it wasn't true. She is not my mate, she never was and she knew it. That lie, has colored my whole outlook on my life.

I don't know what is true anymore and the only reason that I know that she is not my mate is because my beast, the Major has told me. It was about 16 years ago that the Major talked to me. It was clear as day and scared the shit out of me. He told me _Our true mate has been born, she will be with us soon. The Pixie Bitch lied to us to control us, she will be sorry! _I was quiet for weeks after that announcement by the Major. Then I decided to confirm it, out of the blue, I asked Alice if we were truly mates? She lied straight to my face and said of course we are. She should have known better than to try to lie to an Empath. I may have been so messed up when we first got together that I wasn't able to read the lies that she was feeding me, but I have since grown and so has my control.

Once I realized that she had lied about us being mates, I realized that she could have lied about all kinds of things. I kept my eyes and senses open as I was no longer under her spell. It was then I began to notice the little things that she does to keep me under her thumb, in her control. How she undermines my control and my self confidence so that I am kept dependant on her to keep me on the straight and narrow. She ridicules me with snide comments that on the surface sound like she is concerned for me, but really she is reiterating my lack of control. I thought back to all my supposed "slips" and how she always seemed to arrive just a moment too late, how she always seemed to have prevented me from hunting prior to the incident, and how right before I lost control, I would get hit with a feeling of overwhelming bloodlust that was outside of myself.

There were other things that she did to control me that also came out when my eyes were opened to her true self. She purchases all my clothing and sets out what I am to wear everyday. She says it is so that I am well dressed and uphold the human charade, but it is just another way that she takes away my independence. The room we share holds nothing of me in it, for heaven's sake it is pink! Then there is the fact that she seems to total any car that I purchase for myself, so that I have to ride in someone else's vehicle or hers. Now that I have started to look at our life, there are just so many things she does to undermine me.

I should just get it over with and have her sign the divorce papers hidden in my desk drawer in my study. My study, the one place that I can be me and reflects me, thanks to Esme. I had been keeping my things in boxes in the basement of our various residences and only pulling out the book I was currently reading, when we moved to Forks that all changed. Behind Alice's back, as a surprise to me, Esme designed me my own study in the new house. When she unveiled her surprise, the anger on Alice's face was comical and she quickly hid her ire. She then tried to convince me that I didn't need my own study and that I should share it with her, allow her to make some changes so that it was more her style. For once, I held firm and told her that it was a present from my Mother and I was not going to change a thing. I love Esme.

I asked Jenks to draw up the divorce papers but because I have never decided to give them to her, or have her sign them, she hasn't seen them in her visions yet. Though she should expect it, as we haven't had sex in over 10 years. No matter how frustrated I am, there is no way I am touching that bitch with my dick. I am not allowing her to get her hooks into me anymore. I don't know why she thinks that I don't want sex with her, but she probably has deluded herself somehow. I know that the others all suspect that we are having marital problems, but only Edward knows how bad it truly is. He has been encouraging me to bring it all out in the open, but something is holding me back. The Major keeps telling me to be patient, that it isn't time yet but soon…

Shit, speak of the devil and here she comes.

"Jazzy, come on, time to return to school baby" as she walks toward me with an exaggerated sway to her non-existent hips.

I can't believe I ever fucked that, it was like fucking a 12 year old boy. No tits, no ass, no hips, no womanly curves whatsoever. Jeeze I don't know how I ever got it up for the bitch. I must have been fantasizing about Marilyn Monroe or some other voluptuous woman the whole time.

"That is unless you want to stay out here and have a little fun?" she licked her lips in what she thought was a seductive manner. Eeeuuuw!

"Actually I have to get back to school, we have a test today in Spanish." I tried to smile at her but it came out as a grimace but she didn't notice. I ran back to the edge of the forest so that I could return to the school. We arrived back at the school just as the lunch bell rang signaling the students to return to class. I quickly left the Pixie Bitch behind and walked to Spanish.

Emmett met me in Spanish and asked where we had been "Out for a little Afternoon Delight?"

It was hard not to respond with an 'Eeeuuww' so I gave him a little malevolent glare and he dropped the subject. I love Emmett as he is my brother as much as Edward and Peter; but he is not the guy to which you want to confide your deepest secrets. He has the bad habit of making inappropriate jokes at the wrong time/place. Thus he didn't know how bad things were between Alice and I, and wouldn't know until it was over.

After a ridiculously easy quiz in Spanish, Emmett headed to Gym and I had Art. I was distracted in Art, which was unusual as it was normally my favorite class of the day. I enjoyed drawing and painting what I saw in the world around me and seeing how my point of view differed from others. It was like there was something coming and I could feel the anticipation. I felt like everything was changing around me and it was only a matter of time until the changes arrived.

School ended without further incident and I met my siblings out in the parking lot. Rosalie and Emmett were in her BMW and Alice and I were to ride with Edward in his Volvo. We had just arrived at the vehicles when I noticed the increased levels of lust and curiosity coming from the student body. I silently asked Edward "_What's got everyone's knickers in a twist today?"_

"I can't read the new girl's mind. She is blank to me." he looked baffled and at the same time mesmerized. He was staring across the Parking Lot at a girl talking to Mike Newton. Alice and I both turned to get a better look at the new girl, as she got into her SUV started it up, suddenly everything in the world fell away. There were only two people in the world, her and I. I could feel the earth shift under my feet and the stars realign. The Major woke from his cage and said _Mine, Mine. It's her! It is our mate. Isn't she beautiful? We have to go to her, we need to claim her, make her ours. _Alice grabbed me and tried to pull me away, I struggled against her and broke free from her grasp.

Then I heard a low growl beside me and without even realizing it, knew my Mate was in danger. I moved without thought at Vampire speed and was crouched in front of her where she had exited her SUV when the attack came. It was quickly thwarted by Edward but I was no longer in control. The Major was now in control and he was determined to protect our mate.

My family were talking but I was oblivious to it all. I could feel the rage and hatred coming out of the Pixie Bitch. I could feel the overwhelming thirst coming from Edward and sense the thin thread of control he had over his own monster, I gave him a little calm and he relaxed slightly. Rosalie and Emmett were both feeling shock and curiosity. My mate was in a state of shock, she should have been hysterical but she was relatively calm and accepting.

Emmett and Edward were holding the Pixie Bitch away from me and my mate. As the shock started to wear off, my mate began to feel fear so I reached behind me so I was touching her skin and I began to purr for her as I sent her calm. I had never purred for Alice, it was yet another reason I knew that she had not truly been my mate. We only purr for our true mate.

My mate seemed to realize what had happened and said, "Oh shit, she was going to eat me, wasn't she?" and the fear spiked. I sent her more waves of relaxation and some of my love.

Edward answered her and suggested we all head back to the house, but there was no way that I was going anywhere without my mate and I made that clear to them all. Edward gave in and told me to bring her.

Then it was my Mate's turn to shock the shit out of the rest of us when she replied "Of course I know what you are, my parents are like you." Only Alice seems oblivious, she was feeling only hatred and rage, all directed at my mate.

My mate blushed and I watched the blood climb up her chest to her cheeks, and all I could think was how beautiful it made her. There was no thirst for her blood. I could feel her embarrassment and discomfort at being the center of attention. She tried to turn our attention from her, "Um my Dad will freak if I am not home right away, so if we are going to your house, then I need to call my Dad so I can have them come meet us there. He is not gonna like me going home with strange vampires."

The idea of my mate with other vampires scared me to death, no she is mine. My mate. She said that these vampires are her parents, and I kept that in the forefront of my mind as I listened to Edward's suggestion for our next move. Emmett and he discussed the possible exposure and I could feel Edward's thirst getting more out of control. He was fixating his thirst on my mate and I wanted him far away from her as fast as possible.

Finally Edward must have read my mind as he suggested that we all reconvene at the house. He took the Volvo and asked Emmett to control Alice while Rosalie drove them in the BMW, which left me to drive my mate to the house in her SUV. I grabbed the keys from her immobile hands and helped her into the passenger side of the SUV. I made sure to securely fasten her seatbelt, as I was not letting anything harm my mate and I would take every precaution. As we drove out of the school lot, I gave my mate her cell phone where it had been sitting in the center console and she called her parents to have them meet us at the house. I could only hear her Father's voice through the phone, but there was something familiar about his voice.

When we arrived at our home, I quickly parked her SUV and ran around to the passenger side to get my mate. I had to have her in my arms, I felt panicked when we were not in skin to skin contact. I opened the door and pulled her into my arms bridal style and sighed with the pleasure that I felt in having her so close. The others had arrived as well, yet whenever they came close to us, I warned them away with a growl. I could smell the deer blood that Edward must have just ingested quickly to stave off his thirst, but his thirst was still too out of control for my piece of mind. I told him silently _I can feel your thirst Edward, keep your distance from my mate, I won't tell you twice. _

_As were having our silent conversation, my mate was checking me out. I could feel the lust within her as she stared at my features as if memorizing them. Realizing that my mate wants me as much as I want her, made my inner beast purr. The purring caused her to relax against me, as it calmed her fears. When she caught me staring back at her, the beautiful blush spread across her cheeks again. This made my beast purr harder. _

_Then I caught the scent of two familiar vampires, what are they doing here? Now? Everyone tensed up in defensive positions as Peter and Charlotte entered the yard. They scanned the area looking for danger and then our eyes met. There was shock and concern in Charlotte's emotions, but only resignation in Peter. This made me even more curious regarding why they are here. My mate was feeling quite uncomfortable and a little scared, I wanted to reassure her but the Major was in charge and he was more about protection at the moment. _

_Peter must have sensed that the Major was in charge right now, as he took on a submissive pose and Charlotte followed his example. Now my mate was feeling shock and surprise. She clearly was not expecting this. Yet their submission appeased the Major and I felt myself relax a little, and I nodded to the Captain and his mate. _

_Peter spoke softly "Hello Major, it has been a long time."_

_This greeting caused a spike of surprise and wonder in my mate. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she digested what the Captain had just said. This was quickly followed by some understanding. I didn't have time to ask her what was going on, cause Emmett soon encouraged us all to enter the house and conduct this conversation where humans couldn't possibly interrupt. _

_I took one of the wingback chairs and pulled my mate down into my lap. Now that I had my mate in my arms, she was not going anywhere. I needed to touch her, feel her in order to keep myself and the Major calm and in control. The emotions in the room were tense and the presence of my mate was calming. I could feel Edward's thirst but he was respecting my wishes and was staying at the other end of the room. Yet whenever he turned his thirsty eyes on my mate, a low growl would rumble through my chest as well as the Captain's. I didn't have time to wonder why that was, as I was also being assaulted by Alice's rage. She was furiously plotting and thinking, occasionally leaking through bits of anger, despair, desperation, and hatred. _

_Carlisle got all of our attention as he introduced us to the Captain and his mate. It wasn't until Peter introduced himself and Char, then listed Isabella as his daughter that I realized that the strange vampire parents that she had mentioned were my old friends and family, Peter and Charlotte. My mate has my last name…Isabella Whitlock. She already carries my name. I wanted to do a little happy dance. I never could have known when I gave Peter permission to use my last name since he didn't remember his own, that someday I would bless the day that I made that decision. I was filled with pride and may have been projecting cause I could feel my Mate's amusement. _

_Rosalie asked the question I wanted to really know. How my Isabella ended up with the Captain and his Mate? Charlotte told the story of how Peter got one of his "feelings"and they ended up being in the right place at the right time, and were offered Isabella up for adoption. Her story touched everyone in the room besides Alice. My Mate was very emotional, filled with gratefulness and love for her parents. _

_My Isabella had tears in her eyes as she told Charlotte that she loved her and I pulled her close and purred for her. She relaxed into my arms and absorbed the comfort that I gave freely. _

_Carlisle pulled our attention back to him by asking a question about their bloodlust. Peter explained that hunting humans made their control much better than those that hunt animals. Of course Edward had a problem with his theory. Then the Captain pointed out what I had already figured out for myself, that Edward himself was barely in control of his thirst right now. The reminder of how close I came to losing my Isabella at Alice's hands today, caused me to growl. Knowing that Edward could snap and try to drain my Mate at anytime had me growling at him too. I jumped up and place my Isabella behind me on the chair and crouched protectively in front of her. _

_That is when Emmett finally burst into the conversation "Dude what is going on with Jasper? I mean I get that he thinks of you guys as family, but all he has done is growl at us since he saw her?" _

_I couldn't respond, the Major was only concerned with finding the threat to my Isabella and taking it out. He had no patience for conversation. Thus the Captain was the one to explain that Isabella and I were Mates. They were busy discussing our instinctive need to protect our mates, when Alice came back to herself and let her rage out. "No No NO! He is my mate, mine! And no stupid human is going to take him away from me." _

_Edward and Emmett jumped up and stopped her attack of my Mate. If she had continued her lunge, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have torn her to pieces before she touched my Isabella. I could feel the terror of my Mate and I was torn between growling to protect my Mate and purring to comfort her. _

_When the Captain and his Mate got between us and the Pixie Bitch, I turned my attention to my beautiful Isabella. I pulled her into my arms and sent her a wave of calm. I guided her face to lean against my chest and purred for her as I could feel it calm her terror. She took deep breaths in and out, I could hear her inhaling my scent and I leaned down so that I could take in her scent too. She smelled like Freesia and Strawberries and the scent of her was calming to both the Major and I. _

_I perked up when Peter and Alice began to argue about whose mate I was. When Peter implied that the Pixie Bitch knew that Isabella was my Mate, she screamed out "No she was supposed to be dead." This caused Charlotte to lunge at Alice and for Peter to restrain Char. _

_The Pixie Bitch now had everyone in the room's attention, though she wouldn't answer when Carlisle questioned her about what she knew. After we all separated to our separate corners of the room and sat; so it would look less suspicious to anyone who may stop by. I pulled my Isabella back into my lap and held her close to my chest so I could feel her breathing and be soothed by her even heartbeat. Emmett had the Pixie restrained sitting between himself and Rosalie on the sofa. It was Edward who explained it all to us, he explained Alice's ultimate betrayal._

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and said "When Alice saw Bella in the parking lot today, she didn't recognize her. Then she received a vision, in it Jasper and Bella were getting married and saying their vows. That is when Alice realized who Bella was and she then thought about everything that she had done. She kept thinking "No she's supposed to be dead" over and over again, and "why isn't she dead?" She remembered back to all she had done to get to this place and was lamenting that it was in vain. You see she lied to Jasper. They were never supposed to be together. They are not mates and they were not supposed to be married. She was meant to bring him to our family so he would be a vegetarian and get his bloodlust under control, because he needed to be in control when he met his human mate. However, Alice knew that he wouldn't meet her for over 60 years and since she wouldn't be meeting her mate for another 110 years, she decided she didn't want to spend all that time alone. Especially when she could have Jasper as her little pet until then. She felt it was easy as Jasper was so grateful to her for helping him out of the dark place he was in and being an empath, he was easily manipulated by others emotions. She slowly began chipping away at his self confidence, undermining his control on his bloodlust so that he thought that he needed her to be good. Then about 20 years ago she got a vision that Jasper's mate was going to be born soon. She searched until she found Bella's parents in California. Then she called on some favors she was owed by some nomads. She sent them to kill Bella and her parents. That is why she thought Bella was dead. When she realized that Bella must have survived the attack and was about to meet Jasper today. She decided her best plan would be to pretend that Bella was her Singer and that she got overwhelmed by bloodlust. She planned to drain her. Of course we would have to clean up the mess and move, but it would be her first "slip" so she was sure we would all forgive her. Jasper would never know that she had just killed his one true love. Jasper would remain with Alice until she met her true mate, then she would dump him and live happily ever after."_

_It was safe to say that my vision went red. Rage poured into me from all over the room and the Major lost control. I don't know what would have happened if the Captain hadn't somehow got everyone to assume the submissive pose so that they weren't challenging my beast. I had yet to move as my Isabella was still in my arms, but it was her that brought me out of my blind rage. I know that my eyes must have been as black as pitch and a near constant growl must be escaping my chest but I was unaware of any of that. All I could feel was rage, pure unadulterated rage, that anyone would dare think of harming my Mate. I wanted to destroy, rip, tear, and burn._

_It was my Isabella that pulled me out of it. She reached up and turned my face to look at her. Then I was hit with a wave of love, and comfort from her. She was concentrating on feeling it and pushing it at me. Then my skin was burning under the heat of her lips as she placed a soft kiss on the underside of my jaw. The heat of her lips caused a tremor of desire to clamor through my body. She followed that up with an open mouthed kiss higher up my jaw line, and I was shocked and when she touched her tongue to my skin and licked. Suddenly, all I could think about was getting my Isabella alone and claiming her body as my own. She looked up at me and seeing the desire in my eyes, blushed and hid her face in my neck. _

_I bent my head and nuzzled into her neck, taking deep breaths of her delightful scent. It calmed me nothing else could and I responded to her with my deep purr. I wanted to chuckle as I could feel how embarrassed she was at making the first move on me, but she was also happy and feeling safe in my arms. _

_I was brought out of my state of entrancement with my Mate, by the sound of Peter berating the Pixie Bitch, "Yeah well, Pixie Bitch, just so you know. Touch my kid and you won't last out the day. If the Major hasn't started a bonfire with your ass, then I will use all those clothes that are so dear to your heart to light the pyre that you will be consumed in. Understand? I should just end you right now for what you have already done, but something tells me that my daughter would like that privilege once the Major turns her. Besides it will be fun knowing that you are going to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder waiting for my daughter to end your existence."_

_It was Char that explained to us how Alice had messed up "You see, she may not have succeeded in killing Bella, but that was only because Bella had pneumonia as a baby and was hospitalized the night the nomads came to kill her. The nomads killed Bella's Mother, Father and older Sister that night. Thankfully Alice must not have realized that Bella had an older sister and since she probably told the nomads to kill the parents and the baby girl; the nomads reported that it was done. Alice must not have checked the future since she already knew that she took care of the Bella problem. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was thinking that we would let her get away with draining our daughter under the guise of uncontrolled bloodlust. Mistake number three was trying to get between the Major and his mate, not a good idea. You know the old three strikes rule, huh Pixie Bitch?"_

_It took Emmett a while to figure out just how far Alice had betrayed not only me but our whole family, but he got there eventually. When he did, he wanted her as dead as the Major and I did. Carlisle left it up to Isabella and I as the injured parties, but he did kick her out of the family regardless of what we decided to do to punish her. I could feel Carlisle and Esme's heartbreak at knowing that their daughter betrayed their family and hurt so many. _

_I looked down at my Isabella to guage what she wanted to do with the Pixie Bitch? She was sending me peace and love, but I needed to know what she wanted so I rubbed my face against hers to gain her attention. She finally said "hmmmm?"_

_I said "Darlin" and I could feel and smell as the sound of my voice aroused her, causing her panties to get soaked. I chuckled, happy that I had that effect on her. It caused another rush of arousal. Her arousal smelled divine and I definitely would be getting a taste of that soon. _

"_Darlin, what do you want to do about Alice? Whatever you decide, I will stand beside you? If you want me to tear her to pieces and spread them all over the planet, I will do it. You want to build a pyre and roast her like a marshmallow, I'll find a stick. Whatever you say?" I stared into those beautiful brown eyes that I would do anything to keep happy and safe. _

_I could feel her confusion and then she dropped her eyes from mine and stared at my chest as she whispered "Major, I don't know what I want. Part of me hates her with everything that is in me. She has tried to take away everything that was ever mine. She took my parents, my sister, my mate, and then she tried to take my life. Yet, I have loving parents that would do anything for me, I'm hoping to have a sister in Rosalie, and brothers in Edward and Emmett, you are here with me, and she will now have no one. So is that enough? That I am happy and she has to suffer all the things that she wanted me to suffer? I don't know?" _

_I wanted to comfort her and give her some of my strength, so I touched my forehead to hers. I took in all the peace and love she was feeling, and breathed it in. I needed to deal with the Pixie Bitch so I could be alone with my Isabella, so I sat up rigidly and my face set into rigid lines as I spoke to the Pixie Bitch._

"_My mate has spoken, if either of us ever see you again, it will be your end Alice. If ever, we hear that you have caused harm to us or those we love, then we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and dance around your pyre. We are giving you a second chance at life, use it well or pay the consequences. My mate is much more compassionate than I, but if I have to deal with you again, it will be I that deals out your punishment and your death will not be quick or painless." _

_I needed to get away from this Bitch before I did what I had just told her that I wouldn't do, so I stood up holding my Isabella in my arms bridal style. I could feel the Pixie Bitch's terror at my words and it appeased the Major. I turned to Carlisle to let him know that we were leaving "Carlisle, my mate will be more comfortable in her own home and I do not wish to deal with reminders, so I will be staying with her for the time being. Before she leaves, make sure she signs the divorce papers that are in the second drawer of my desk in my study. While Jasper didn't realize that she was not our mate at first, I did and have been prepared for this day. If you need me, you can reach me on my cell." _

_I motioned to the Captain and his mate to come with my Isabella and I. My mate seemed relieved that we would be leaving and she was just as reluctant as I for us to be parted. I was worried that my Mate would have a problem with being with a married man, and I was kicking myself internally for not having taken care of it sooner. I opened the rear door of my Isabella's SUV and threw the keys to Peter. I jumped into the rear seat holding my Mate close on my lap while Peter hopped into the driver seat, while Char rode shotgun. _

_My Isabella laid her head upon my chest and I purred in pure contentment._


End file.
